When Memories Collide
by The.Wild.Thing.That.Was
Summary: Germany, while taking Italy grocery shopping, gets hit upside the head, and his long lost memories of being HRE replace his memories of being Germany. ItalyxGermany - based on HRE Germany theory
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first hetalia fanfiction, and I'm kind of hoping that it goes well. I'm basing it off of ther HRE=Germany theory.**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of hetalia.**

**Germany's p.o.v.**

He was so stupid. Honestly, he couldn't do anything right. Such a pitiful creature didn't deserve to be Germany's ally, and yet he…he…I don't know. There was something. Whatever that something was, it kept me from killing him. In fact, it made me want to help him.

My eyes slowly shifted to the door of my office. I had spent all week alone. I suppose it was just my moods lately, but because of them I really did need a break. So here it was. Peace. Quiet. Peace. Quiet. Peac—"Doitsu! Doitsu! I've looked everywhere for you! I need your help! Doitsu!"

I sighed heavily. Just great… I reached my hands up to rub my temples, eyes drifting over to the Italian country that interrupted me. "Well, what is it Italy?" I questioned, somewhat annoyed.

"We are all out of alfredo sauce, and I was scared. I couldn't find you anywhere!" He sputtered, sniffling.

I blinked and a smirk caught my lips. "Honestly, can't you at least shop for groceries by yourself?"

He made a sad face, and it got to me. I stood up. "Fine." I stated, cheeks slightly reddening. "Let's go to the store to buy alfredo sauce." Why must I be sucked into this?

…..

The weather was decent on the way to the Italian market, and the people were as nice as ever. In fact, we even got the alfredo sauce for free. Now that such a little spout was done with, we could finally head back.

Then I heard it, that Italian word. "Paaassttaaaaa."

I looked back art Italy to see if he had been the one to say it, but he was just following behind, humming to himself. In fact the one who said it was an Italian who was attempting to make pasta, but some how the plate he was going to make it on went flying through the air.

I felt something smash against my head, and the sound of breaking glass. My vision began to fade, and I collapsed. In my last bit of consciousness I couldn't say anything. Was I … passing out?

…..

Nngh. …Where was I? I should be fighting a war right now. Why was I lying on the ground? Was I hit? Ugh, my head was killing me.

"Doitsu! Doitsu!" I felt a gentle shaking of my arm."Doitsu, wake up!" The voice called desperately. Who was this Doitsu? I was the Holy Roman Empire. I had never heard of this other name. Why was this voice calling me?

I opened one eye, squinting in the bright sun to see a shadow hovering over me. The shadow almost looked like an older version of "Italy." I whispered.

He smiled, looking satisfied. "Yay! You're awake!" He …He ….boy voice … ITALY WAS A GUY! Was this really Italy? Those looks. No doubt about it, he had to be Italy.

Yet, this Italy wasn't the young one I watched sweeping the halls of Austria's house.

That didn't matter though. It was still him. "Italy I'm back." I murmured, looking up at him with a weak and slightly dazed smile. I reached up, placing a hand on his cheek. "I came back for you."

He blinked. "Veee? Doitsu, you've been with me all afternoon."

But I wasn't Doitsu! I flustered up. Nothing of this fit together, but it had to make sense eventually right?

I kept my eyes on Italy. Goddamn, he was perfect. I realized that I still had my hand cupping his cheek, and in an extremely embarrassed manner I removed it. "I-I'm sorry." I sputtered.

Italy kept his confused look. "It's okay. Let's go home!"

"Lead the way." I said, sitting up. I didn't know where home was anyway. I was silent the whole way. Italy didn't even remember me. I bit my lip. Why couldn't he see that it was me! Holy Roman Empire! I was right here! Stuck in some strange time loop, it was me.

We arrived at the house, and went inside. I noticed how orderly it was. I liked that.

Italy turned to me. "Ve, Doitsu! Let's make pasta together."

"Make pasta?" I remembered how much he loved that food. "Okay." I agreed.

His face brightened. "Really? Usually you say no and slam the door. Well, you don't slam the door, but you do close it."

I did? I flustered up.

"But that's okay, because you have been in a bad mood lately."

"Oh…"

I had never seen Italy make pasta in Austria's house, and finally I could see the food that he cared so much for. Thus I found myself heading to the kitchen, where Italy eagerly filled a pot with water. What was I supposed to do? How did you make it?

Italy seemed to notice my confusion. "Wait until the water is boiling, then add the noodles in!" He said, picking up the noodle box. "Here." He handed it to me.

I did just that, and sure enough it seemed like it was the right thing to do. We ended up finishing it, and pouring it onto two plates. I prodded mine. Was it safe? I warily brought the fork up to my mouth. This wasn't half bad!

"You know…." Italy started, "Once I lived in a house that had no pasta, but that was okay because of all the nice people who lived there with me. Miss Hungary let me try on her clothes, and Holy Roman Empire…he scared me sometimes, but in reality he was really nice. He [promised to come back, but he still hasn't."

…He…remembered….me…. I felt a gulp go down my throat, and a shiver go down my spine. "You remember me…"

**Italy's P.O.V.**

"You remember me." Germany whispered, leading my into confusion.

"Remember you? Of course I do!" I said. "You're Germany, my friend who protects me because I'm weak."

He gave a soft chuckle. "No, it's me. The one you have been waiting for. I'm Holy Roman Empire."

I **blinked**, looking at him closely. Really? Had he been there all along? Was it truly him? I wanted to believe it so badly. "It's really you!" I said, in an excited manner. I wanted to know that I was right.

"It's me." He nodded. "I'm not leaving."

**HRE/Germany's P.O.V.**

My heart was pounding. "U-Ummm…I-Italy?" My face was burning with nervousness.

"Ve? What is it?"

I gulped, breathing out slowly. "Would it be okay if we kisses?"

He nodded. "It's alright with me."

I slowly inched towards him, my hands clammy. He was near me now. Our faces were so close. The floorboards creak, the wind howled outside, and in that second our lips pressed together. In that second, I was truly happy.

**A/n: Okay! Next chapter should be up soon! I hope you liked it, and reviews please? o 3o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the reveiws. I saw alot of people worried about the presence of Germany, but all I can say is that it will be worked out in due time, considering that I don't want to reveal too much. Anyway, here's chatper two. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Hetalia.**

**Italy's P.O.V.**

Wait, what was I thinking? This couldn't be Holy Roman Empire; it was Doitsu! Germany! They couldn't be the same person. I took a step back. "I'm not sure how you heard about the Holy Roman Empire, but I can't do this. I can't be with you, because the Holy Roman Empire is who I'm still waiting for."

There was a long silence between us, and I saw something I had never seen from Germany in my life. A single tear fell down his cheek. Germany never cried ...

"Don't you remember?" He whispered. "Don't you remember when I watched you sweep the halls? When you tried to help me with my painting, but I ran away? When I tried to give you my food when you were hungry, but you didn't like it? Why can't you just tell that it's me already!"

I paused, taking a very close look at him. The hair was the same. The eyes were the same. The shape of the face was much more mature, but I could tell that it seemed almost the same. Now that I look at it, he looked like him. No, he had the memories of him. Or maybe both ... The important thing was that it... it really had to be him! "Holy Rome?" I whispered.

"Yes, Italy?"

"Is that really you in there?"

"It's me."

Why had I ever doubted him? I felt horrible, but at the same time... so warm. I ran to him wrapping my arms around him. "I missed you." I sniffled.

**HRE's P.O.V.**

I wrapped my arms around him as well. "I missed you too." I said with a smile, but he all too soon broke away, and he looked up at me, seeming sad.

"Why...didn't you tell me sooner? I've been with you for awhile now, and you never told me once who you really were. Why did you make me wait?"

I didn't have a chance to tell him that I had just woken up as an adult, and had no time to express this to him before, because he had taken off for the kitchen, leaving me behind. "Italy! Wait!"

I waited a few seconds before running after him. I then found him sitting at the kitchen table, shoving pasta into his mouth, expression hurt.

"Italy! I don't know who Germany is!" I pleaded.

He froze, swallowed his pasta, and looked up at me, and it took a couple minutes to click. "W-Wait... Doitsu isn't in there?"

I shook my head.

His expression grew somewhat panicked. "b-but he was there this morning!"

I didn't know what to do or say. I didn't know what this doitsu was like, and I couldn't be him for Italy. I could only be me. And so began the situation.

Apparently I was Germany, but I had lost all memory of being this Germany, but I still remembered being Holy Roman Empire. So now I had to find out how to regain my memories to make Italy happy. That was all that mattered.

And that's when Japan walked in.

**A/N: Okay! Another chapter out of the way. Again, thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot, and I hope you keep reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I ended the last chapter with a bit of an intentional cliffhanger, and now the story continues. This story is really fun to write for, although I wasn't completley happy with the presentation of the last chapter. Everything happened how I wanted, but the writing seemed a bit off. Again, thanks for reviews. :) I enjoy them. **

**Last chapter is this one, guys. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Japan's P.O.V.**

I wasn't quite sure of the situation when I walked in the door. Italy's face was covered in red sauce saying that with out a doubt that he had been eating pasta.

As for Germany, something was off about him. Perhaps it was his expression. I had never seen it so gentle. Odd...

The thought hit me that maybe I had walked in at the wrong time. Maybe something was going on that I was intruding on. "Ah... I'm terribly sorry. I should have knocked." I said, feeling myself go slightly red in the face with embarrassment. Perhaps Germany had forgotten that I had been invited over today.

I waited for Germany to speak, but what he said threw me completely off guard. "Who are you?"

"Japan! Germany's memories have been replaced! He remembers his old self, but not his new self!" Italy said, somewhat hysterical.

My eyes widened. Was this really true? "Pardon me for asking, but who is his old self?" I questioned.

Germany spoke. "My name is the Holy Roman Empire, it's a pleasure to meet you." Oh, there it was. As he introduced himself, that intense look came back to his face.

"I am Japan." I said, bowing and feeling awkward introducing myself to somebody I already knew. But the Holy Roman Empire? He disappeared long ago in the thirty year war. Could it be that he had come back as Germany? Prussia had to have gotten the child he had taken in from somewhere.

Holy Rome turned to Italy. "Do you know how I lost my memories in the first place?"

Italy blinked, looking and if he was trying to remember. "Well we were going to the store to buy Alfredo sauce, and then an Italian trying to make pasta lost control of his plate and it hit you in the head!"

"I see." I said, nodding. "So we just have to hit you in the head with a plate again."

Holy Rome's face paled. "No thanks..."

"What if we get Doitsu back, but Holy Rome goes away?" Italy said, starting to tear up. "I don't know what I would do..."

**HRE's P.O.V**

"Italy..." I whispered, not sure how to answer to that. What if this Germany's memories did come back, and erased my own? How would I know to be with Italy? I just got him back, and I didn't want to lose him. I walked up to him, and kissed his cheek. "We'll figure something out."

Italy blushed, and a tear fell down his cheek. "We have to, right?"

Japan blinked. "Ah, am I missing something?"

"Holy Rome is the one I've been waiting for!" Italy chirped, a big grin on his face. "I just didn't know that he was right here all along."

I felt myself redden up a little. "R-Right!" I stuttered.

I still didn't know what to do with this.

Japan sighed. "I'll go ask other how to cure a memory block. Please excuse me."

"Thank you." Italy stated.

Soon after Japan left it started raining.

"I hope he'll be alright." Italy said, a look of worry on his face.

"He should be." I said. "Hey Italy..." I said, looking up at him.

"Huh?" He responded.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever asking you to become one with me. For going for more power even after you said that it would destroy me, because it did destroy me, and I lost my memories because of it." I bit my lip. I had to say that. I had to get it out of the way.

"It's okay, because you still came back so we can put it all behind us." Italy said with a content nodd.

"You think so?"

"Mhmm!"

"That's good."

Everything seemed really peaceful at the moment. So serene and well...it felt kind of nice. That's when I felt a huge whap on the top of my head, and all of my vision faded to black.

**Italy's P.O.V.**

"Holy Rome!" I explaimed, looking up to see Prussia standing there.

He just needed an awesome wack the the head was all." Prussia said truimphantly. "I heard from Japan that West had lost all of his memories, so I knew exactly how to straighten him out."

Japan came in, panting and soacking wet. "I tried to stop him, but he's fast." He panted.

"What if he doesn't wake up!" I gasped. "I did this awesomely! He'll wake up." Prussia said, giving a laugh of victory.

"Ngh..." Holy Rome... made a noise. "My head is killing me..." He muttered.

"See?" Prussia said with a grin.

Holy Rome slowly sat up, looking from Italy, to Prussia, To Japan. "Japan? Brother? what are you doing here?" He asked.

Japane blinked. "He reconizes us! Germany?"

"Of course it's me, you dumbkoff." He stated.

I gave a weak smile. "Welcome back Doitsu." But in my head all I could thnk of was Holy Rome gone?

"Italy." Germany said. "Follow me."

I followed him, leaving the others behind and wondering where we were going. We arrived at what looked like a storage closet. He opened it, pulling out something and handing it to me.

"I never knew why I held onto this, but now I know." he said. "I just wanted you to know that I still have it."

I hesitantly looked down in my hands and my eyes widened. For in my hands was an old broom with bristles falling out of it. "You...still remember." I whispered.

**Germany's P.O.V.**

It was the oddest thing, but I remembered being the Holy Roman Empire. It was a thing of my past, but I understood what that something I felt for Italy was now. It was nothing more than honest and true love.

"Germany?" Italy asked.

"What is it Italy?"

"Kiss me?" He asked.

And so I did.

**End **

**That's it! I hope you liked the story! And yeah...random insertation of Prussia, say what? Review! Review! Reveiw! I would appreciate it! **


End file.
